


Margaret and Sophia

by LakethLon (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LakethLon
Summary: When Molly heard that Sherlock was shot by an unknown person, somehow she definitely knew who was that person.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own not Sherlock.

**Margaret and Sophia**

 

When she heard that Sherlock had been shot by an unknown person at Magnussen’s building, Dr. Molly Hooper was grateful that the next day would have been her day off. For at that moment she knew she would not be around London for the next day. She take a look at her flat and found her phone, thinking whether she would message the person whom she would wanted to meet tomorrow. She sighed.

The person had been her ally before, maybe that person could be her friend now.

**_See you tomorrow. Same time. Same place._ **

**_– MM_ **

After a few seconds, her phone buzzed.

**_Already here. Please bring Black Forest Ice Cream. I’m craving._ **

**_– SM_ **

Molly put a smile on her face. If that person can still text about eating some ice cream then things may still be amendable.

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~

 

“I’ve brought your ice cream.”

“Thank goodness.”

Molly followed the person at the kitchen area. While the person was looking around for spoon and bowl for the two them, Molly was watching her every move at the same time thinking of how to proceed to why they were here in the first place.

“You shot him.” Being straight-forward, Molly wondered whether she has really been letting her heart reign over her head.

The woman finished placing the bowls and spoons on the table. She opened the ice cream container then looked at Molly, “I found your trust in my ability rather complimenting, _Margaret._ ”

“You could have asked for my help.”

“And what? Lead him to your past? Of which I know you clearly worked hard for getting out.”

“You helped me once. At least you would have me repay at back.”

The woman smirked. “Oh, I know how your family goes regarding on debts.”

“This is not about my family.”

“Then really, what is this about?” Molly looked at the woman’s eyes. Sherlock was right. This person could really run on his deductive skills – and she has one advantage that Sherlock does not have: she acknowledge sentiments. Molly knew that the person was willing to dig out Molly’s sentiments which she forcibly ignored.

“You should have left Sherlock Holmes alone.”

“I fell in love with John Watson.”

“You could have chosen another person to love.”

“Just like how you could have chosen Tom?”

Molly looked at the open ice cream melting and rubbed her face on with her two hands. “ _Sophia_ , this is not where I want to happen. Believe it or not, I want to help you.”

“You should have told me Sherlock Holmes was alive a year ago.”

“I did not recognize it was you. I met _Mary Watson_ , an English woman. How can I recognize Sebastian’s sister who I last met was two decades ago in France?”

“I thought you were dead, Margaret. I was at your funeral. It was your face I saw.”

“It was a hired woman – a terminally ill woman who agreed on the set-up.”

Mary laughed. “Who helped you?”

“Jim. He knew I wanted to be out from the family business, but father does not. I begged Jim to help me fool the rest of the family.”

“This is going to be long.” Mary pulled back a chair and seated on it. She heard Molly pulled hers too.  “Can we please eat some ice cream, first?” _Mary_ scooped some ice cream on both bowls and started eating her share. And for minutes, only the two of them eating their ice cream was the only sound that can be heard in the kitchen.

“So Sherlock does not know your Jim’s sister?”

“Maybe. Maybe not. Mycroft does.” Molly watched Mary rose an eyebrow at the knowledge. Surely there were going to be further questions to come but those were for other days.

“Margaret.”

Molly furrowed her brows at Mary calling her that name, “ _Margaret Moriarty_ was dead, _Sophia Moran_. You’ve said it earlier. A funeral was held on her name.”

“But your brother would not let that fact settled down. Jim found you.”

“And he found me useless in his plans.”

“But you are not.” Sophia rubbed her temple. “You’re playing a dangerous game, _Molly._ ”

“It was never a game.” Molly fisted her hold on her spoon. “It was never a game for you, too, _Mary_. My family may have found you, too.”

“I trusted Sebastian… and Jim, too.” Mary finished her ice cream. “Believe me, Molly. In some twisted ways, our brothers love us and would not harm us.” Both of them grabbed seconds on their ice cream. “Leaving us alone was one way of showing their care.”

“But there was no stopping on them hurting the people we love.”

“By hiding who we truly were, we’re hurting the ones hurting the people we love.”

Molly remembered why she texted Mary last night. “I’m sorry. Agh Soph – Mary, you still has a way of riling me up.” She grabbed hold the woman’s hand. “Have you and Jon talked again?”

“I do not want to. Been thinking of leaving actually.”

“And what? Where will you think you will go?”

“Somewhere not where Jon is.”

“You’re a trained assassin. If there’s a time to practice your learned objectivity, it should be now. Fight for the life of Mary Watson.”

“And what does Mary Watson wants?”

“A life with the man who loves her, who believes in the future that he promised with her… John Watson is a special man.” Molly smiled reassuringly at the woman. “If he could see beyond Sherlock’s nastiness, I’m pretty sure he can see past yours.”

“If I’ll tell him my past, I promise I leave you out of it.”

“Thanks.”

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~

 

When the broadcast on Moriarty was aired, Molly immediately received a text from Mary. Honestly, she did not want to open it. But when two more texts were immediately received, she knew she can’t keep ignoring those messages.

**_Moriarty strikes back._ **

**_– MW_ **

**_Mycroft wants you safe._ **

**_– MW_ **

**_Athena’s going there._ **

**_– MW_ **

Molly stared at her phone. She did not know why Mary became Mycroft’s messenger but the cackling broadcast of her dead brother shook of whatever hesitations she had.

**_Okay. Can you please tell Anthea to bring some Double Dutch along the way?_ **

**_\- MH_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I honestly craved eating some ice cream today. I wanted to watch Sherlock BBC again but internet’s slow. So why not try to satiate two of my cravings: a drabble involving both. This is drabble, a plot bunny that has been going around in my head. Sorry if it leave you guys some questions.


End file.
